


Wishes

by AstraKiseki



Category: Exalted
Genre: Consensual, Dom/sub, F/F, Implied M/F, Prostitution, disguises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraKiseki/pseuds/AstraKiseki





	Wishes

It had been such a simple thing before.  
  
But that was a week ago. The mortal was standing there with a blush, the short veil in her hands. How was the Serenity to know that the one strange command she had given the monstrous Faeblooded would trigger something deeper? But it was no bother if it was what her beloved wished.  
  
It had been nothing more than a simple veil of silk and black lead and brass; an idea that had entered the Sidereal's mind soon after hearing of such things in the First Age, that she thought would be useful. The veil concealed her lover's alien features, making the woman look wonderfully human, though it hid her face completely. When the Sidereal had thought that, a wicked thought had nipped at its heels.  
  
The Changeling leaned in expectantly, green lips trembling slightly. Like always, the Exalted felt her cheeks burn at the little signs of mortality in her lover's form, and all the Serenity could do was stand up, brushing her fingers across the woman's face before nodding. Yes, yes, the Exalt said with a smile, they'd do it tonight, just like a week ago, if she so desired it.  
  
But a twist tonight, the Faeblooded had stated, tossing her hair over her shoulder as her back straightened under the veil's aid, her twisted tendrils shifting into thick black curls. Her eyes gleamed with a very human hunger as she had kissed her lover's cheek and began to unbutton her shirt. The Fae shook her head as she glanced down with some annoyance at the Sidereal's clothes, and pulled off the skirt. She was to wear something to suit her appearance now, not the beautiful silks that she always did. The Serenity nodded slightly, turning away to remove her clothes, but her shoulder was caught.  
  
Everything was to be seen, the woman giggled. The Exalted bowed her head and complied, removing the shirt. She stopped for a moment at a creak of wood, the veiled female opening the door, a ghost of a smile visible under her lips as her servant's eyes widened, the tiny blue points in her similiarly colored eyes almost distinct. Anyone would see her standing there mostly nude, her body trembling slightly.  
  
But that was exactly what both of them wanted.  
  
The Sidereal quickly turned and pulled the white linen from the bed, but her lover's voice rejected it. Smaller, not so much, pretty star. More had to be seen, and the changeling lover wanted the world to see just what a prize the star had under layers and layers. The fae took the cloth covering the pillow, turned to a small box before turning again with a smile. The woman's azure eyes widened and she nodded slowly, opening the box to seek needle and thread and scissors.  
  
Hands cupped the Exalted's breasts as she obediently worked on a shift for herself, trying her best to focus as the bindings wrapped around her breasts were loosened and then removed, blunt teeth at her neck, suckling lightly. Her breath sharpened when the lips moved to her ears, a serpentine voice whispering about just how silly it was, how she could smell how much the whore wanted it, even though all she was doing was making a pretty frock for their outing. She clenched her legs together, snipping at the soft fabric as the voice continued to hiss into her ears of how she couldn't escape what she really was, nothing more than a crude slut who couldn't even care about the idea of another person walking about and just smelling how much she craved to be fucked.  
  
Finally, after what was only minutes, yet felt like hours of horrid teasing, the Exalted wrapped the sash around her breasts, tight enough that the sharp peaks of her nipples were straining against the material, the skirt around her hindquarters and in front of it, concealing the slit there. The Faeblooded purred, her nails running down her lover's back, admiring the whiteness on her and its contrast to the nature she could not escape.  
  
Just forget about who we are tonight, and be something else, had been the request before.  
  
Surely the demure Faeblooded with serpent's hair and maddening eyes who stood beside the clever blue-eyed Exalted couldn't be the same woman who took a strip of the leftover cloth and cut it once, twice, three times and tied each with a knot before coiling it around her lover's neck and keeping it there with a hairpin, one that had been in the Sidereal's dark tresses only an hour before. Presentable, the mistress had sighed before pulling her toy for the night forward, into her arms. The Sidereal just couldn't be the dreamy-eyed doll with her lips parted in a needy moan, agreeing with every harsh word coming out of the veiled woman's mouth, begging to show the world what she is.  
  
A dark laugh came from her mistress's lips, and she turned away, pulling on the makeshift leash. Follow, outside into the city, where the world would see for a moment a precious little whore singing out her desire, being fucked by whomever and however she wished. The two stopped halfway down the stairs, the mistress turning towards her pet. For a moment, eyes narrowed, and the toy realized what she had forgotten. Her whole body turned red as she obeyed the silent command, bowing down low and pulling down the final barrier in between the naked lips already leaking.  
  
The woman looked away, shuddering slightly at the sheen of liquid on the cloth she had removed, the distinct smell of her own musk, the triumphant smile under the veil. Leave them, is the command, and the toy lets them drop as she wordlessly follows once again. She knows what is to happen tonight, just as what had happened a week before. Her mistress would be untouched, but she would watch her lover, obeying whatever she said as she was taken again and again. She would be a doll would be as long as her mistress was asked, forgetting about anything beyond the thickness in between her thighs, the pain of rough hands grabbing at her, the oblivion of pleasure as she simply forgot about being anything more, just for a night.  
  
Either way, by the end, they would be back in their little world as the sun rose, the veil gone from the faeblooded's face, the Sidereal smirking as she opened her legs, their roles reassumed. The mortal would clean away the grime and sweat and semen of those who had fucked her Exalted dear, her face burning at just how filthy she had to be to love doing this to someone, her fingers working at herself as she licked away at the most intimate regions. Her lover would wrap a hand around a snake in her hair and pet it, cooing before gasping when she found the right spot again, always shuddering just as the changeling finished her work. Each time, they would curl up, fall asleep and the lovers would awake again, smiling as they said their goodbyes for another time, every time, smiling and saying the same thing before walking away.  
  
"See you again, under the same bright star."


End file.
